Slip away
by Rafaperez
Summary: 5 years after FC, Moira begins to have dreams about someone whom she has no memories of.


**Author**: MoiraShipper

**Summary**: 5 years after FC, Moira begins to have dreams about someone whom she has no memories of.

**Reviews please.**

**Slip away**

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause my heart can't take it_

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let his be the end_

_Please don't slip away_

**Slip away-Ruelle**

Moira woke in a fright, sweat trickling down her face and neck as she gripped the sheet, catching her breath and then looking at the clock on the bedside table. 5am, she still had some time before she had to get dressed to go to CIA's headquarters.

She laid back on the bed, pulling the sheet up to her chin and staring at the ceiling, frowning. For months she had been having the same dream and waking up with a racing heart, her body flushed and sweaty. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering:

_There was champagne over a small table and terrines full of cherries, and Moira was laying on a large and comfortable couch while a young man above her kissed her neck, muttering words of love, lifting a hand from her waist to her chest and massaging her, over the dress._

_The feel of his lips and caresses together were too much and she held him by the hair, lifting his head gently and smiling, staring into his blue eyes and the he gave her a beautiful smile, kissing her lips with passion, before catching her in his arms and carrying her toward a double door_.

"Who are you, blue eyes?" The woman wondered.

She didn't remember going out with anyone with blue eyes, which meant that he should exist only in her dreams and she sighed, pulling the sheet to the top of her head, feeling somehow devastated, not wanting the dream to slip away, but it was too late, she was wide awake.

The rest of the day was considered quiet, as quiet as it could be working at the CIA and so Moira went to the bar, in Langley, with Levine and some other colleagues, since it was Friday. They were sharing stories and jokes as they sat in front of the counter and Moira shook her head, laughing, although inside she felt a void that no matter how much she threw herself on missions at the CIA or went out with her colleagues, it didn't seem to pass and she looked to her left and saw a man in a wheelchair, sitting in front of a young man with smooth brown hair wearing glasses.

The man had curly brown hair, a little longer, with a beard, but the blue eyes were undoubtedly the same she had dreamed of. But he couldn't be real, it was crazy, she'd never seen him out of her dreams.

His eyes stared at her intensely, with love, sadness, regret, and Moira frowned, then seeing near where he was standing, some young men shouting at a friend to turn all the beer down his throat.

"_Moira Mactaggert."_

_"Charles Xavier."_

_"Do you have a minute?"_

_"For a pretty little bean with a mutated MCR-one gene, I have five. I say MCR-one and you would say auburn hair. It's a very groovy mutation..."_

And then, as her eyes focused on the blue-eyed man's table, he and the other man had already left, and she shook her head, her heart racing and her brow furrowed. Who was Charles?

It seemed that the bar was suffocating her and so she got up and said goodbye to her friends, taking her purse and putting on her coat, leaving.

The traffic light was open and she started to walk, when she noticed that she only carried her purse and that she had left in the bar the briefcase with the case she was reading. She began to turn around on the crosswalk when she saw a strong light illuminating her face from a car that was advancing toward her.

And suddenly, her mind was invaded by memories she didn't know she had, but that having them back, it was as if they had never gone.

The first meeting on the bar, with flirtations from his part and she not wanting to admit that she was attracted to him because she had work to do. The first mission on the ship, recruiting other mutants, the mission in Russia, his mansion, flirting and finally giving herself to him on the couch of the elegant room before they went to his bedroom. The mission against Shawn, Cuba, her bullet going towards Erik and him diverting it, hitting Charles, the beach. The last kiss.

Moira looked ahead, her eyes shining and her brow furrowed, her fingers pressed to her lips, holding the urge to cry as she saw that the street and the people in the bar were frozen, just like the car that was only a few inches from her.

And on her right side, a wheelchair slid and stopped beside her, and the woman saw Charles, different with his long hair, a beard and a exhausted look, with two fingers pressed against his temple, his blue eyes serious, but shining with worry, and then, as if he couldn't take it anymore, the man turned his back to her, starting to walk away, saying nothing.

"Don't go... Don't slip away from me Charles..." Moira said in command, while starting to walk toward him, and Charles then turned to her slowly in surprise, seeing that although her face was serious, her eyes were shining in tears, she wasn't angry at him and he murmured:

"Moira, do you know where you are?"

She was still as beautiful as ever, her chocolate eyes that always widened a little at the sight of him, the birthmark beneath her right eye, her beautiful auburn hair.

"I'm on a beach..." She murmured, the first tears falling as she placed two fingers against her lips to prevent them from trembling anymore.

Charles saw the same expression in her face from 5 years ago, when he'd kissed her, surprise, love, making his heart beat faster how it hadn't happened since that time, his eyes shining while staring ate the love of his life, beautiful as ever and she added:

"In Cuba, with you, so don't run."

"Moira..." He whispered touched, holding out his hand and she placed her hand above his, feeling the telepath caress her, while he said: "And I'm on that beach with you."

They remained in silence, dealing with the emotions and memories and Charles gently wiped her tears, before she finally stared at him:

"You erased my memories, thinking it was the only way to keep me safe, right?" She asked him lowly, with a sad laugh. "But then, why did you change your mind? What happened?"

"It's true, I thought it would be the best for you, for everyone if you couldn't remember anymore." He told her, bitter, shaking his head and staring at their joined hands.

"I thought I'd stand the separation, Erik and Raven leaving, but in the last few months the school had to close its doors and I ended up getting lost on the way, drinking daily to block everything, people's mind around me, and my thoughts about you, from when you stayed by my side when the mansion was ready to receive the first students. And that weakened the barrier that I put in your mind and I saw how much it was affecting you." He finished, a tear trickling down his face, feeling sorry, selfish. "And I was selfish, forgive me my dear... And if you want me to leave, I will."

Moira raised her free hand to her mouth, closing her eyes for a moment, her fingers touching her lips, sad by her own pain, his pain and his choices, even if it had been his decision and she pressed her hand on Charles's, reopening her eyes which were shining and then she lowered her hand, bending to face him in the same level and she said, sincere:

"I should be furious with what you did, but I know you were thinking about my well being but I... I can't let you slip away again, I missed you."

"Moira... I love you and forgive me..." He pleaded hoarsely, staring at her with affection, seeing her then open a beautiful smile:

"I love you and I forgive you."

Moira soltou um pequeno riso, encarando-o com amor e nenhum dos dois se importava que estavam no meio de uma rua, ainda paralisada por Charles e lentamente os lábios dele encontraram os dela em um beijo carregado de amor, apenas lábios encostados, sentindo o momento e Moira sentiu como se um enorme peso deixasse seu coração.

Moira let out a small laugh, staring at him with love and neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a street still frozen by Charles and slowly their lips meet in a kiss full of love, only lips touching, feeling the moment and Moira felt as if a tremendous weight had left her heart.

Charles released her hand, drawing her closer by her back to sit over his knees, pressing her against his chest in a protective way, feeling her sigh while he deepened the kiss and tasting her, a taste that seemed to be engraved in every cell of his body.

Moira wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his longer hair, finding him even more charming with them like that, while she parted her lips for him, the kiss becoming intense, after 5 years apart, feeling the warmth of his body evolving her, as his scent and love.

"Never slip away from me again..." Moira murmured when they broke the kiss to breath, both flushed and Charles gave her a beautiful smile, kissing her forehead and leaning his against hers, making the woman's heart calmer with his words:

"Never, my darling."


End file.
